


Zigged Instead of Zagged

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Bribery, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magical Accidents, Rare Pairings, Relationship Reveal, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Derek and Stiles got zapped in their latest fight against a witch.  Waking up and finding out who the other one is sleeping with was a way worse punishment than they deserved.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Zigged Instead of Zagged

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Trope-mas Day #26: Bodyswap, 1_million_words a-z challenge - Z, stories_a_z challenge - Z
> 
> So many choices for this one, though it did give me a great idea for a [Teen Wolf/Jurassic World Owen & Stiles crossover](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/thread/112/teen-jurassic-world-stiles-bodyswap) that I want to do at some point

Derek woke with the sunlight spilling over his face, stretching contentedly after getting to sleep next to his lover the night before. They’d been fighting a witch and afterwards, since their schedules finally lined up, they’d been able to spend the night together for the first time in a week. Great sex aside, it was nice just being able to sleep wrapped around each other, knowing the other was safe. Without opening his eyes, he rolled over and nuzzled against his lover...boyfriend? They had been getting together for months now, Derek wasn’t exactly an expert at relationships, but he was pretty sure he could say they were  _ something _ . He’d just thrown an arm around a...surprisingly fuzzy chest when a voice he recognized too well met his ears.

“Mmm, Stiles baby, just a few more minutes, okay?”

Derek flung himself backwards, falling off the side of the bed in his eagerness to  _ get away _ . “What the hell, Chris? What are you doing in…” Derek actually took in the room he was in and realized he didn’t recognize it. “Where the fuck am I?”

Chris rubbed tiredly at his eyes, peeking over the edge of the bed. “Stiles, I know you hate the apartment, but honestly. I’m moving in a month, you can help me pick out all new stuff then”

Derek growled. “I’m not Stiles!” He threw his arms out in aggravation...his long, pale, skinny arms.

Chris groaned and fell back on the bed, scrubbing at his face, “Oh, what fuckery is this now?”

~~

Stiles woke up lazily, curled around his boyfriend’s back, and nuzzled against his neck. The fight with the witch the night before had been more annoying than anything. Derek plowing into him when they both decided to dodge in the same direction as she threw one of her spells at them hadn’t helped, though the lovely massage Chris had given him to make him feel better had been nice. The happy ending afterwards, even better. Sighing happily, he squeezed the man in a hug.

“Oomph, not so tight, Derek. Fragile human, remember?”

Stiles eyes flew open as he recognized that voice all too well and threw himself backwards, falling off the side of the bed. His dad’s sleepy face peeking over the side at him was enough to have him scrambling backwards. “What the fuck?! Why am I in your bed?!”

John scrubbed at his face, head tilting slightly. “I had the night off finally. I figured since Stiles said he’d be out it would be nice to have you over. Unless...I mean, did you not  _ want _ to stay the night?”

There was so much there for Stiles to unpack, he finally latched onto the most important thing he could think of. “Oh my god, dad, please tell me you’re not naked!”

“What?” John’s hand dropped from his face and he looked at the flailing and expressions he was more than familiar with in his son but in his lover’s body. “It’s too early for this shit.”

~~

“So you and John, huh?” Chris looked at Derek who was helping him prop up the wall while their lovers had one of their infamous arguments. Once they’d gotten together and realized what happened, it had been easy enough to reverse the body swapping spell. The unintended side effects though were...loud.

“Yeah, for a few months now. How did I not realize you and Stiles got together?” Derek looked over at the older man, puzzled.

Chris shrugged, “Probably ‘cause we were around each other so much anyway before we got together, afterwards it didn’t make much of a difference. We weren’t exactly advertising things, but…”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Derek winced as the shouting increased. “How much longer do you think they’ll keep at it?”

“Who knows. We could always just bribe them with food? Stiles would probably be okay with letting his dad have a burger, all things considered.”

~~

“Chris Argent, Stiles, really?! He’s my age!” John was red in the face, pointing over to the much too relaxed looking man watching them.

Stiles flailed his arm towards the two men watching them as well, “Yeah, and how much older than me is  _ Derek _ , dad?! Here’s a clue,  _ not that much! _ Not to mention,  _ I was pressed against your naked body!!! _ ”

The other three men froze and met each other’s gazes, before all managing some combination of sighing, shaking their heads, and/or facepalming.

Chris decided it was a good time for him to step in. “You know what, now that there’s no more big secrets between us all, why don’t we all go out for brunch at the diner? Some nice juicy hamburgers all around to help us settle our nerves.”

“But dad…”

“Stiles baby, your dad has had a very traumatic morning just the same as all of us. I’m sure it will be okay if he has a cheat day.”

“Fine, but he’s getting a salad.” Stiles huffed and stomped out the door.

John nodded and walked by Chris, clapping him on the shoulder. “Good man. You’re a wonderful influence on him.”

Chris and Derek just looked at each other, rolling their eyes. It was a good thing they loved the two idiots.


End file.
